


Dreams Of Torment

by Pennywise_0O1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forced Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennywise_0O1/pseuds/Pennywise_0O1
Summary: The room was pitch black, but he could see himself clearly in the mirror. He was dressed like Pennywise once again. He put a hand to his face, only his reflection didn't mirror his action, instead, his reflection waved. It smiled widely at him showing off its teeth.A fanfiction in which Pennywise travels to a different universe and toys with an actor by the name Bill Skarsgård.
Relationships: Pennywise/Bill Skarsgård
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"Oneeeee~~" 

She was smiling and looking away, showing off the mark on her cheek. 

"Twooooooo~" 

He was smiling widely, his mouth hung open and drool openly slid out of his mouth.. It was quiet. Finally she turns her head slightly to look at him.

"You're supposed to say three-."

Bill launched forward and yelled. The girl playing Vicky, jumped backwards. In his normal voice Bill asked, "You okay?" She nodded her head. "Good job!" He said putting his hand out for a high five. She smiled and high fived him.

After that he left to go to the bathroom, as he was turning the corner, he stopped and froze, at the end of the hall was Pennywise, he felt his heart speed up, it wasn't until he backed up that he realized it was a mirror. His dreams were really messing with his work.

"Hey Bill!" James ran up behind him.

He turned slightly to look at him, "Yeah?"

James looked at him, concern etched his face, "You don't look so good.. are you alright?"

Bill nodded, "Of course." He glanced back at the mirror. "Is she okay?" He questioned, looking over his appearance.

"Is that what this is about?" James frowned, and glanced at the mirror, "Bill. She's fine. The kids aren't afraid of you."

"Yeah..." He looked at James and smiled weakly, "You're right."

~

Despite his words, Bill couldn't stop thinking about it. He slid out of his clothes until he was in only his boxers, then he shuffled to his bed. He just needed to get some sleep, he told himself. 

Bill closed his eyes and instantly he was the in that room. The room was pitch black, but he could see himself clearly in the mirror. He was dressed like Pennywise once again. He put a hand to his face, only his reflection didn't mirror his action, instead, his reflection waved. It smiled widely at him showing off its teeth. Suddenly, It reached out, and grabbed the edge of the mirror then proceeded to pull itself out. The mirror made water ripples as It pulled itself out. Once it had manifested outside of the mirror, It smiled at him again and took one step towards him.

Bill backed away, but the clown kept coming. Finally, It was in his face, grinning sadistically. And out of nowhere the clown said, "Wake up Bill!"

Bill's eyes snapped open, and he sat up and held his chest. His breathing was erratic and and he was drenched in sweat. When he finally managed to slow his breathing, he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his face. 

Why was he having these nightmares? Bill slowly laid back down onto his bed. It's not real, he told himself over and over. Eventually he began whispering. "Its not real.." He said this a hundred times over before he managed to fall back asleep.

~

The next morning Bill sat in his bathtub, warm water soaked his body. He was relaxed, and he felt amazing.

He wasn't expected to go to the set today, they were filming a few scenes where Pennywise doesn't specifically appear, which meant he had the day off, and he intended to make the most out of it.

He held his breath and slowly sunk into the water allowing his hair to get wet. When his head emerged from the water he took a breath and wiped his eyes. 

"Hiya Bill~!"

Bill's eyes opened and he began looking around the bathroom for the voice. Maybe it was his imagination..? He looked down at the water, but what he saw almost sent him into a panic attack. 

There, in the water was the clown. Despite being under water, It looked completely dry. It's hair seemed the very same. The clown waved at Bill. 

Bill grabbed the side of the tub to pull himself out, suddenly, he felt that the bottom of the tub itself was missing! He kicked his feet and tried to pull himself out of the water that was beginning to get deeper and deeper.

He felt a hand grab at his ankle, it began dragging him downwards. Bill held the edge of the tub with all his strength. His head was submerged in the bath water now, he held his breath and looked down. The clown was holding his ankle with It's gloved hand. It was was smiling and waving at him.

He opened his mouth to scream and water flooded his lungs. Bill began kicking his feet violently, until his left foot collided with something. The grip on his ankle disappeared, and he managed to pull himself out of the tub. He landed on the bathroom floor with a loud thud, he began coughing up water. He was breathing heavily as he stared at the linoleum flooring. 

There was large pool of water on the bathroom floor. He sat on his knees for a long time before realizing that he was sitting there naked. Bill swallowed hard and reached for the towel on the counter. He covered himself as he stood up. 

He shakily turned around. The tub was normal now. As if if nothing had ever happened. He slowly backed away from it. 

"It was my imagination right?" He said this as he made his way to his room. No. It was way too real! It had a hold of his ankle! That couldn't have been fake. 

He opened his closet and reached for some clothes. Bill hastily got dressed and made his way to his kitchen, he stopped in the hallway and peered into his bathroom. He made the decision to stay away from that room for a while. 

Bill sat on a stool in his kitchen. What if the role as Pennywise was driving him insane? After all, the dreams started when he made the first movie. They've only recently got worse. He was seriously considering quitting. After what just happened, he wasn't sure continuing was a good idea.

He suddenly stood up, "I just need to get out of the house, that's all." He realized it was just him in his house and muttered, "I'm talking to myself.." 

With that Bill left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill came home exhausted, but he felt a lot better. He made his way to his room, suddenly his phone rang. He tiredly wiped his eyes before answering, "Hello?"

"Hey Bill." A distressed voice answered.

"What's wrong?" He asked the director, Muschietti.

"I dunno. They said all the equipment is down." He sounded frustrated. "I don't know when they expect to get it all up and running again."

"Oh no.." Bill sat down on his bed. "That'll delay the movie."

"I know. I know. Don't remind me." He all but growled. Bill sat there quietly, he wanted to help, but there wasn't a lot he could do. Finally, Muschietti said, "I guess take the next few days off."

Bill frowned, "Alright."

"I'll call you if anything changes." His words were followed by loud beep, no goodbye. He was obviously not in a good mood.

Bill stretched out on his bed, suddenly his phone rang once again, he didn't think much about it as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Billllllllllllllllll~" The voice on the other end stretched his name out, before continuing with, "Skarsgård~!" Bill flinched. He could hear the person on the other end breathe in deeply. "I can smell your fear~"

He gulped and stared ahead of himself unable to move. At this point he was shaking. He knew this voice! It was his own voice, but warped in character. It was the voice of the clown. But that couldn't really be the case.

"Aweeeee Biiiiilllllll! Talk to meeee~" It laughed crazily into his ear. He could hear It clapping happily.

He wanted to scream at the person on the other end, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. Instead he sat there with wide horrified eyes.

"Heya Bill?" It asked in a calm voice. "What's with that look on your face?"

He dropped the phone, it wasn't until he heard his phone hit the floor that he was able to move again. "It's not real.." He murmured.

Gathering his courage, he reached down and picked the phone up. "It's not real." He repeated. He cautiously put the phone against his ear.

"Bill? Bill are you there?"

He felt himself relax. "Yeah." He breathed out. "I'm here."

James laughed into the phone, "Man you scared me, I didn't hear you and I was worried. Hey did Muschietti let you know about what's going on?"

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, he told me there was something wrong with the equipment?"

"Pretty much." He responded. "We were filming this morning and all of a sudden it all just stopped working. We spent the whole day trying to figure it out."

"That's weird." Bill muttered

"Tell me about it. Anyways I better get off here."

They exchanged goodbyes, and hung up.

And suddenly it was quiet again. Bill closed his eyes, he was really going insane huh? He blindly reached for the lamp and turned it off, he could almost feel the darkness envelop him.

"It's all fake.. none of it's real." He murmured as his eyes rolled back.

He was standing in that room. The mirror stood tauntingly in front of him. He turned away from it, but the rippling sound of the mirror could be heard behind him. He gulped, but couldn't move.

"Oh Bill! You hurt my feelings ya know?" It said. Gloved hands grab his shoulders, "All day... I've been working to get your attention~" It giggled playfully. "You're fun!" He felt arms wrap around his neck. It shoved it's face into the crook of his neck, he cringed away, but it held him in a vice grip. "Mmm~ Billl~ I wanna eat you!"

Bill's heart was hammering in his chest, but he didn't panic until he felt It's tongue glide across his neck, only then did he panic. He began struggling. Suddenly, the clown pulled him into It's chest. "Now now Bill~" It's arms moved downwards and held him by the waist. "Play nice!" As it said this, it nipped at his ear.

Bill felt tears building in his eyes. He had to get out of this hold. He began wriggling under the clown until he heard it speak again, "Tsk Tsk... you're being naughty~" The clown pulled him closer, until his ass connected with the clown's groin.

He felt it, and instantly he froze. Pure terror washed over him. Flashbacks of his childhood assaulted his mind. The clown laughed, "So! you ARE~ afraid of something~" Bill's entire body shook, other than that he was unable to move or speak.

Suddenly his eyes opened. He stared at the ceiling with wide eyes. He reached up and touched his face. He covered his mouth when he realized he'd been crying. Bill reached for his phone to check the time.

It was only five in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair, he swung his legs off the side of the bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He needed to think. Why was he having these dreams? Should he visit a doctor? He might do that. They could probably give him something for the nightmares.

As he walked into the kitchen, he stopped. He felt like he'd be sick. He stared at the scene in front of him in shock and utter disbelief.

There in his kitchen was a hundred red balloons.

He took a step back, "It's not real." He said. "It's Not REAL!" He squeezed his eyes shut.

Behind him he could hear fake crying. He turned and looked, his heart skipped a beat, his blood ran cold, he paled at what he saw.

Pennywise was there, and he knew this time it WASN'T a mirror. This was real. It was so real in fact, that if he wanted to he could reach out and touch It.

He stared at the clown for a long time. Finally, the clown looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm not real enough for you Bill?" He covered his face with his hands and continued to fake cry. Only, after a minute his cry turned to laughter.

"I can assure you Bill~" It grinned as it looked up at him. "I'm real."


	3. Chapter 3

Bill backed away, suddenly the sound of loud popping noises made him jump. He covered his ears as the balloons started popping all around him.

"No! You're not REAL!" Bill yelled at the clown. Finally it was silent. He slowly removed his hands from his ears. "You're a fictional character.. played by me..." He said, despite this, the fear continued to swell in his chest.

Pennywise smiled, "Yes! Perhaps in this world I am." It took a few steps closer to the actor and clapped, "Let's play a game Billlll~" It sprang forward and grabbed Bill, the clown held his cheeks similar to how an older woman would hold a child's cheeks. "You! Can ask meee three~ questions..!" It grinned at him. "And I'll answer...." There was a long pause, before it yelled, "Truthfully!"

Bill stared at the clown unable to speak. His bottom lip quivered slightly. One question seemed to repeat itself in his mind. Was It going to kill him? 

The clown's face shifted, It's yellow orbs had danger written in them. "Hurry!" It hissed. "I don't like waiting~!" When Pennywise didn't get a response, It slowly stretched its mouth open revealing its razor sharp teeth. It didn't seem real.

Bill watched it and winced, "H-h-how did you get here.?" He sputtered out. It wasn't the question he had intended to ask, but it was what came out of his mouth.

The clown closed its mouth and smiled once again, It released its hold on Bill's cheeks, "I just Poofed! Here!" It said giggling.

The actor gulped, he didn't consider that an answer, but he kept that to himself. He cleared his throat, but his voice was still low. "Wh-why are you here?"

Pennywise pouted, "The kids of Derry don't fear me like they used to!" It said in an almost childlike voice, before suddenly growing angry, It seized Bill by the throat and pulled him close to It, "But!" The clown smiled. "Thanks to Bill, everyone here is terrified of me~!"

Bill looked at the orange haired clown with wide eyes as he desperately grabbed at the clowns hand. He was struggling to breathe. His eyes were slowly rolling to back of his head, the grip on his neck loosened. Bill fell to his knees and clutched his throat, he coughed violently as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Lllllllllaaaaaasssssst question Biiiiilllllll~!"

He stared at the ground with tears in the corners of his his eyes, this time he didn't hesitate, "Are you going to kill me?"

The clown smiled wickedly, It had been waiting to hear that question. Of course Pennywise knew he'd ask. It was an obvious question. It patted Bill's head. "I don't know yet~!" It answered whimsically. Bill looked up. Pennywise grinned down at him, "But for now~!" It grabbed Bill by his arm and yanked him to his feet. "Let's have fun~!" 

"What kind of fun?" Bill asked, he watched the clown suspiciously. The clown didn't answer him, instead, it turned and began walking in the direction of Bill's room, with Bill being drug behind. Pennywise ignored Bill asking him to slow down. The actor was dragged through the hallway collecting quite a few rugburns on the way. 

The clown stopped in the door frame of Bill's bedroom. It reached down, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and flung the actor across the room. 

Bill roughly landed on his bed, his body bounced for a minute before becoming completely still. He laid there for a minute unmoving.When he finally decided it was okay to move, he reached for his elbow and rubbed the raw skin. "I could've walked." He said dryly.

"You and Beverly Marsh have quite a lot in common~" 

Bill gulped and looked up at the clown. "What..?"

The clown was drooling, a large smile plastered his face. "Both were bullied~" The clown hummed, "Both were loners~" Suddenly, Pennywise was standing over the bed looking down at Bill. "Both had family issues~"

Bill gulped and scooted backwards until his back hit the headboard. "I don't-"

"Tsk tsk tsk..." The clown looked at him hungrily. "For Beverly it was her father~" Pennywise grabbed Bill by his ankle and pulled him upwards so that Bill was completely upside down. It pulled Bill's ankle close to him and began smelling him. The clown hummed in satisfaction. "Uncle~" It breathed out.

Bill couldn't move, he stared at the wall, the feeling of being held upside down made him remember his childhood, when his dad would carry him upside down.

"Put me down.. please.." 

The clown dropped him on the bed. "Maybe it would help you~" The clown said, "To see a friendly face~"

The clown's body twisted and morphed into one that Bill recognized instantly. Chills ran down his spine, fear radiated through him. He shook his headno. 

"Hey Buddy.." The sound of his uncle's voice shook him to his core. It couldn't be real.. "Been a while huh?" Bill scooted away as the figure of his uncle sat down. "What's wrong Bud?" His slid his hand onto Bill's thigh. "Haven't ya missed your uncle?"

Deep down Bill knew this was just trickery, and that it was really Pennywise, but still, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're dead.." He whispered. His uncle grabbed his thigh and pulled him close. Bill laid on the bed looking up at his uncle. "You were cremated.." 

"Yet here I am." He moved so that he was straddling Bill. "You sure grew up fast." 

"Stop it.." Bill muttered. "Change back.." He looked into his uncle's, no, he looked into Pennywise's eyes. "Stop please.."

The figure of his uncle leaned forward, "But it's just so fun~" Pennywise said in It's normal voice.

His uncle reached for Bill's belt. Bill instinctively grabbed his wrist. "No please!" He held on as if his life depended on it. "Not that! Anything but that!" 

Pennywise looked at the actor beneath him. It smiled, the smell of his fear was enough to make It shudder in pleasure. "Let go." The clown said, sounding like Bill's uncle this time.

Bill choked down a sob, with shaking hands he released his "uncle's" wrist. 

"That's a good boy.."


	4. Chapter 4

Everything about how It moved was frightening. The way it spoke, It's mannerisms. It was exactly that of his uncle's.

"Turn back..." Bill pleaded. 

The figure of his uncle rolled his head back and chuckled. "Oh Billll~" The clown spoke teasingly. "If I do this in my true form..." It leaned forward, It was no longer smiling. "It won't be pleasant."

"I don't care!" He covered his face with his hands.

It hummed, "Very well~" It's body twisted once again, this time it had returned to that of the clown.

He knew very well what the clown was planning, but at least now it didn't have his uncle's face on.

Before the clown had a chance to do anything, there was a loud banging at his front door. He jumped in shock.

"Sounds like we have guests~" In an instant the clown was gone.

Bill jumped up and grabbed him in the hallway, before It had the chance to answer the door.

"No!" He said holding onto the clown tightly. "You can't kill anyone."

The clown turned and grinned, mockingly. "Bill~ we both know what I'm capable of~" With inhuman strength, It grabbed him and shoved him to the wall lifting him a few feet off the ground, "It sounds like you're telling me what I can and can't do~" despite the sneer on It's face, venom seemed to drip from its words.

There was another set of loud knocks followed by, "Police open up!" 

He looked at the clown with terror stricken eyes, "Please. I'm begging you.."

The clown dropped him, and glared for a minute before growling, "Get rid of them."

"Thank you!" He turned and ran to the front door opening it as calmly as possible. "Officers.." He greeted almost breathlessly. "Is there a problem?"

The one on the left looked at him suspiciously for a minute before saying, "Your neighbors called about a noise complaint." 

The one on the right seemed to be holding back a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was watching a scary movie, but I'll turn it off.." He lied smoothly.

"Alright. Just keep it down." The one on the left said, "And have a good night."

"You too." Bill replied. He smiled nervously. 

The cop on the right finally cracked a smile, "Are you Bill Skarsgård?" 

"Ah yeah.." He smiled shyly. 

"Wow!" The cop grinned, "That- wow- you were so great in It." 

He smiled and dropped his head before looking back up at him, "Thanks I appreciate that."

"I'm Tom, by the way." He put his hand out to shake.

Bill didn't get the chance to shake his hand. The officer on the left looked at his partner and smacked him in the back of his head. "Hey! We're leaving."

The one on the right pouted, "But it's Bill Skarsgård.."

"Sorry. He's new." 

And just like that they were gone.

Bill shut the door, and jumped when he saw Pennywise leaning against the wall. "Mm~ that your boyfriend?"

"He's just a fan." Bill responded turning around. He made his way to his room. He glanced behind himself to see that the clown was frozen. He slowly approached him. "You.. okay..?" He asked cautiously.

"You smell that Bill~" The clown disappeared. 

"What the hell?" Bill ran a hand through his hair. "Don't question it." He told himself. 

Bill laid down on his bed and passed out, for the first time in a long time, he got a good night sleep

He awoke to his room being bright. He guessed it was mid to late afternoon, no nightmares and no Pennywise? This was already shaping out to be a good day. 

Just as he expected, it was almost 4 o'clock in the afternoon, but he didn't mind. He ate a late breakfast before sitting on his couch.

What would he do today? The possibilities were endless. He could catch up on his favorite shows. Or he could-

Arms wrapped around him. He glanced up to see the clown. "Oh.." He huffed. "You're back... Where'd you go?" He asked nonchalantly, before grabbing the remote. He turned the television on.

"Mm~ don't worry about it~" The clown answered. A low growl erupted from It. "You smell different." It announced.

Bill flicked through the channels. "So?"

"You're not scared of me~" The clown began nibbling on Bill's neck. "Why not?"

Bill glanced at the remote. He Was afraid of Pennywise, but he was more afraid of what Pennywise had done the night prior. Turning into his uncle like that. He gulped as he remembered it. 

"Mm~ there it is.. that smell~" 

The actor stared at the remote for a minute before changing the channel. "Stop." He said, lightly shrugging the clown off. "Sit down and watch tv." He said attempting sound assertive.

Pennywise pouted, but went around the couch before flopping down onto the cushion.

"Here." He said handing the clown the remote. "You pick something." He waited a minute before adding, "it's fun. Just pick something."

The clown held the remote and looked at it unimpressed. It pressed a button and changed the channel. Pennywise continued this, before landing on a soap opera.

"Huh. Didn't peg you as the type to watch-" Bill wasn't able to finish his sentence. 

From inside the tv he heard his uncle's voice. "Hey Buddy.."

He swallowed and looked at the screen in horror.

"What's wrong Bud? You miss your uncle?" He stepped through the tv and approached him.

Bill looked at Pennywise, but the clown seemed to be unfazed, It seemed to be watching something on the tv.

"Come 'ere Bud.." His uncle approached, and Bill instinctively jumped off the couch.

He heard a fit a laughter erupt from the clown, so he peaked his head up and glanced at the clown.

Pennywise looked back at him. "Mm. You're right Bill~ that WAS fun~"

"A-asshole.." Bill said standing up, he turned and stormed away.

~

The next few days seemed a lot more relaxed after this. Occasionally, there'd be jump scares and Pennywise always had Bill's uncle showing up at the most random times, but other than that, the clown hadn't messed with him, and he even left a lot during most days.


End file.
